liberproeliisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Fundação SCP
thumb|500px|centro| Sumário A Fundação SCP é um website dedicado a SCPs, criaturas/objetos/eventos de natureza sobrenatural em que uma fundação secreta (A Fundação SCP) tenta contê-los, por serem em sua grande parte, voláteis ou perigosos para a humanidade, e alguns, até para o mundo em geral, incluindo o universo. Os usuários são tratados como se fossem cientistas/membros da Fundação, em que eles categorizam as entidades/eventos/objetos encontrados por lá. Se tornou razoavelmente popular nos EUA, com jogos e contos sendo lançados com a Fundação sendo o tema. Poder do Verso A Fundação é um verso surpreendentemente forte. Embora a maior parte do verso fique no nível Parede - Construção, existem personagens com capacidade de destruição universal, e alguns até maiores, embora sejam raros. Velocidade não é algo a ser exibido, porém. O verso em geral costuma ser lerdo, raramente superando velocidades Supersônicas, somente com alguns casos específicos de velocidades insanamente maiores alcançadas por indivíduos específicos. Na realidade, são mais comuns seres em que a velocidade é algo meio irrelevante do que seres que transcendem velocidades no máximo Hipersônicas Mas no que o verso se destaca mesmo é hax. Com adaptação reativa de nível altíssimo, regeneração existencial, alteração de realidade de alto nível, manipulação da causa-efeito, dentre vários outros, a Fundação é extremamente especial. Glossário SCP: Abreviação para Secure, Contain, Protect, o que seria traduzido para algo como Assegurar, Conter, Proteger. Quando se diz SCP, normalmente se refere ao item/entidade/coisa sobrenatural em questão, ou, em alguns casos, a Fundação em si. Classe: São as classificações das SCPs em níveis de periculosidade, comportamento e natureza. *''Segura:'' São SCPs cuja natureza e comportamento já foram tão estudados que se tornaram previsíveis e completamente conhecidas, são fáceis de se conter e/ou não oferecem perigo algum a ninguém. Note que SCPs potencialmente perigosas são seguras. Uma bomba atômica, por exemplo, seria uma SCP segura, já que ela não explodiria por si só. Mas uma pistola que atira sozinha não é segura. *''Euclid:'' São SCPs voláteis e imprevisíveis, geralmente perigosas ou com efeitos danosos. Embora não seja uma regra, SCPs de classe Euclid costumam oferecer perigo de morte para as pessoas em suas imediações, embora tenham modos comprovados de serem paradas ou interrompidas, tem protocolos de ação claramente definidos ou podem não causar perigo algum caso algumas regras sejam seguidas. Exemplo: SCP-173. *''Keter:'' São SCPs altamente perigosas, voláteis, imprevisíveis e que oferecem risco a humanidade, áreas gigantes, ao mundo, galáxia ou até mesmo o universo em si. Embora existam entidades capazes de destruir o universo em classes mais seguras, deve-se notar que, para entrar na classe Keter, elas devem fazer isso deliberadamente, ativamente procurando causar destruição, não importando nada. Exemplo: SCP-106. *''Thaumiel:'' São SCPs especiais, top-top-secret, só acessíveis para os de mais alto escalão. O mero ato de conhecer a existência de uma SCP Thaumiel o torna um potencial alvo de lavagem cerebral ou, em certos casos, assassinato. SCPs Thaumiel podem ou não ser perigosas, mas alguma coisa em sua natureza é única o suficiente para classificá-la como ultra-secreta. Essas SCPs, algumas vezes, possuem conhecimento cósmico altamente perigoso ou importante ao seu dispor. Exemplo: SCP-179. *'Apollyon': São SCPs apocalípticas, que embora não necessariamente causem um estrago maior do que SCPs Keter, são muito mais perigosas no momento, sendo ameaças constantes e imediatas ao mundo. Embora uma SCP Keter possa muito bem, por exemplo, causar grande destruição caso seja livre ou caso os processos de sua contenção sejam violados, uma Apollyon é impossível de ser contida e naquele exato momento está causando destruição e condições apocalípticas a todos, e a sua natureza muitas vezes a torna capaz de realizar uma cadeia de eventos que causam a destruição de todo o mundo. Exemplo: SCP-001 (S. D. Locke). Personagens Membros da Fundação: Drclefpic.jpg|'Dr. Clef'|link=Dr. Clef SCPs de Classe Segura: SCPs de Classe Euclid: Scp 049 by molotovgtm-d60n7id-1-.jpg|'SCP-049'|link=SCP-049 "Médico da Peste" SCP-073.jpg|'SCP-073'|link=SCP-073 "Caim" Scp096portrait.png|'SCP-096'|link=SCP-096 "O Cara Tímido" SCP-173 - The Sculpture1.jpg|'SCP-173'|link=SCP-173 "A Escultura" SCP-280 - Eyes in the Dark.png|'SCP-280'|link=SCP-280 "Olhos no Escuro" SCP-314 - Motion-Seeking Blade.jpg|'SCP-314'|link=SCP-314 "Lâmina Seguidora de Movimento" 2722-Z-3.png|'SCP-2722'|link=SCP-2722 "Solidariedade" SCPs de Classe Keter: Scp001ggpic.jpg|'SCP-001 (Dr. Clef)'|link=SCP-001 (Proposta do Dr. Clef) Mekhanepic.jpg|'SCP-001 (TwistedGears)'|link=SCP-001 "Proposta de TwistedGears/Kaktus" SCP-076-2 - Able.jpg|'SCP-076'|link=SCP-076 "Able" SCP-106 - The Old Man.jpg|'SCP-106'|link=SCP-106 "O Homem Velho" 533.jpg|'SCP-169'|link=SCP-169 "O Leviatã" Scp352pic.jpg|'SCP-352'|link=SCP-352 "Baba Yaga" SCP-682 - Hard-to-destroy-reptile.jpg|'SCP-682'|link=SCP-682 "Réptil-difícil-de-se-destruir" Portrait-shot-of-old-man-in-face-bearded-wrinkled-full-of-character.jpg|'SCP-1440'|link=SCP-1440 "O Homem Velho de Lugar Nenhum" SCPs de Classe Thaumiel: SCP179PIC.jpg|'SCP-179'|link=SCP-179 "Sauelsuesor" SCPs de Classe Apollyon: SCP-001 - When Day Breaks.jpg|'SCP-001 (S. D. Locke)'|link=SCP-001 (Proposta de S. D. Locke) Outros Scarlet_King.jpg|'O Rei Escarlate'|link=O Rei Escarlate The_Hanged_King.jpg|'O Rei Enforcado'|link=O Rei Enforcado Yaldabaoth_design_04_by_sunnyclockwork-d9oa3py.jpg|'Yaldabaoth'|link=Yaldabaoth (Fundação SCP) Mekhane_design_01_by_sunnyclockwork-d9eo4s5.jpg|'Mehkane'|link=Mehkane (Fundação SCP) Os_Irmãos.jpg|'Os Irmãos Morte'|link=Os Irmãos Morte *Os Leviatãs *Os Neverwere Outros: Categoria:Obras Categoria:Fundação SCP Categoria:Websites Categoria:Jogos